


Beachy feelings

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, M/M, Racism, i guess?, sarai doesn't like aaravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: A day at the beachAara is a gucci bitch don't @ me





	Beachy feelings

"Aara you almost ready?! We're not gonna be able to get good parking spaces!" Viren shouted, packing the beach chairs into the car.

Aaravos rolled his eyes and smiled. He grabbed his beach bag and descended the stairs.

"Aara let's go-"

Aaravos had on a black one piece bathing suit, with a white sheer skirt decorated with pale gold stars tied at his hip. His horns stuck out of his pale gold sun hat, his platinum locks cascading down his shoulders. His Gucci sunglasses obscured his eyes. The outfit was beautiful against his starry skin. Aaravos chuckled, pressing a finger under Viren's chin to close his gaping mouth.

Viren was in a dark blue Hawaiian shirt, which Aaravos undid the top four buttons of. "What are you-"

"I like it." Aaravos winked. 

Viren's swim trunks were a deep grey, a brown line going up the sides of his legs. And of course.

Aaravos chuckled.

"What?" Viren asked.

"Are you really, really wearing socks with sandals?"

"I don't want sand between my toes Aara."

Aaravos shook his head. "You're suck a dork." He pulled Viren's sunglasses off his hair and over his eyes. They were the cheap, flimsy kind you get at the dollar store. "Don't forget the swab of sunscreen on your nose love." Aaravos teased. 

"You ready?" Viren asked.

"If you are."

Viren took a shaky breath. This day and age....elf-human relationships were still very taboo. Especially when your friend's wife's sister is...not too keen on elves.

"Do you still want to go, love?"

"Yes. I do."

They both got into the car and made their way to the beach.

"I just want everyone to like you." Viren admitted.

"I know you do. I want them to like me too." Aaravos responded, putting a tender hand on Viren's shoulder.

They made their way to the beach, parked, and made their way through the sand.

"DAD! OVER HERE!" Soren called, waving.

Viren took a deep breath. "You ready, Aara?"

"I am, love." Aaravos took Viren's arm as they got closer to the group. Viren could feel the stares of the other beach goers on his back like ice. Aaravos smoothed a hand down his back, leaning against his shoulder. "I love you, Viren."

"I love you too, Aaravos."

They finally reached the group, Viren shaking a little. He laid out their towels and chairs and whatnot, opening the umbrella. Aaravos smirked. Viren always seemed to fiddle with things when he was nervous.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere, _elf_?" A woman with brown hair asked.

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be." Aaravos responded, not even looking at her.

Viren turned, clearing his throat. "Um..Sarai...this is My boyfriend, Aaravos. Aaravos, this is Sarai, Harrow's wife."

"YOUR _W H A T_?!" Sarai cried, clearly angry. Harrow rushed over, trying to calm her down. "What's-"

"HE'S...HE'S DATING AN ELF, HARROW!"

"Yes, and what does that have to do with anything?" Viren asked.

Harrow dragged Sarai away, trying to calm her down.

"Well she was a joy to be around." Aaravos stated.

Viren snorted.

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU AARAVOS?! DAD'S TOLD US SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!!!" Claudia ran to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I love your outfit! It looks so good!"

"Thank you, Claudia." Aaravos praised. "I love your hair. Did you dye it yourself?"

"Nah, it just grew that way." She smiled. "SOREN GET OVER HERE AND MEET DAD'S BEAU!"

Viren pinched the bridge of his nose as Aaravos laughed.

The blonde came over. "Uh...so Aaravos, right?"

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you Soren."

Soren's eyes narrowed. " You break Dad's heart and I'll break your neck, got it?"

"SOREN!" Viren cried, blushing.

"I don't think you have cause to worry, but I will heed your warning." Aaravos stuck out his hand.

Soren took it with a nod.

Sarai stomped back over as Aaravos was just about to lay in the shade and read. "Where do you get off being here?!"

Aaravos tilted his shades down. "Excuse me?"

"You aren't welcome here!" Sarai fumed.

"Are you sure? Because your own husband made it-"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND YOU BEAST!"

Aaravos snapped his book shut, standing up. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, creature." Sarai spat.

Aaravos wanted to strangle her, but instead reached into his bag for his Charging Oil. 

"What is that?" Sarai looked disgusted.

Aaravos poured the shimmering liquid into his hand. "Charging Oil. Since we elves get our power from the elements, mine being the stars, it helps us stay attuned to our element, and, in my case, gives me a nice gold sheen on top of my already stellar skin."

"Wow. Guess you elves are stupid."

"Why is that?" Aaravos asked, though he knew the answer, rubbing the oil into his arms.

"No stars."

A young boy, just growing into pubescence, ran up to his mother. "Mom, isn't the sun a star?" He asked. He looked at the book Aaravos was reading. "Go ask Alice? I gotta read that for school, is it any good?"

Aaravos looked over at him, smiling. "It is actually. It's one of my favorites."

"Oh so you love human suffering?" Sarai spat.

"No. I like the book because it holds a powerful message. And is told by someone who is struggling to be in a better place than they are. Sure it's a hard read at points but most books with this story's background are." Aaravos explained, giving the book to the boy. 

Sarai swat his hand away. "Callum, go play with your brother."

"But-"

"Now."

Aaravos took a breath, rolling his eyes. "Viren! Think you could help me get some of my oil on my back love?" Viren sprang up from the sand castle he'd been helping to build and rushed over. Aaravos gave him the bottle, "Thank you, my love." He pulled Viren in for a kiss, moaning softly.

Sarai groaned in disgust, walking away.

Viren broke the kiss. "She didn't-"

"No. I'm fine. But....I may want to blow off some steam tonight." Aaravos purred, a suggestive look in his eyes.

Viren turned a bright red, a goofy smile on his face.

Aaravos kissed his forehead. "Now.." He laid on his stomach. "Care to give me a hand?"

Viren could see now how skin tight the suit was. Gripping Aaravos' body in all the right places. Viren put some of the oil in his hands and started to rub it into his lover's skin.

Aaravos let a soft moan slip out. Viren bit his lip, as he rubbed it into his back, which the swimsuit barely covered. He could feel sparks of magic in his fingertips. 

"I swear you could make bank as a masseuse, beloved." Aaravos praised.

Viren leaned down as kissed Aaravos' skin. "But then it wouldn't be as special if you had to share my talent."

"True." Viren kept rubbing, pouring a bit more oil onto his hands. 

The tingling of the oil working its magic on his skin and the way Viren was rubbing into him made him ache. "Fuck..." Aaravos groaned. He squeezed his legs together, trying to keep his blood from rushing to his dick. Too late. "OK...maybe I need to blow off that steam now instead of later." Aaravos moaned softly. "There anywhere private we could go?"

Soren had overheard. "The drifts. There's an old changing room there that's more than big enough." 

Aaravos sprang up. "Thank you." He grabbed Viren's hand and ran.

It wasn't long until they made it there, the two pawing at each other like horny teenagers. Aaravos pushed Viren inside, locking his lips in a kiss. He pulled Viren's length out of his trunks, stoking it fast.

"Fuck, Aaravos..." 

Aaravos pushed the bottom of his swimsuit to one side, his leaking cock springing free. He locked the stall door, presenting himself. "Viren...please..."

"Just-"

"Yes."

Viren grabbed Aaravos' hips roughly, thrusting in hard. The moan escaping Aaravos was filthy, rolling his hips at the intrusion.

Viren started a punishing rhythm, throwing his head back. "Aaravos.....oh fuck..."

Aaravos could hear the door creak with each of Viren's thrusts. "Yes...oh yes that's it...right there!" 

Viren leaned in, kissing Aaravos' neck. His hand slithered down to his lover's weeping dick, stroking it teasingly.

"Viren....oh God yes! More! More!" Aaravos mewled, meeting Viren's thrusts.

"Oh fuck Aara..."

The room was heating up fast, sweat beading off them both.

"Viren! Viren! oh God! Yes!" Aaravos shook as he came, gripping the door frame tight.

"FUCK!" Viren cried, climax hitting him hard.

Aaravos rolled his hips into Viren. "More, baby...Give me more..."

Viren groaned, thrusting into his lover again. 

"Yes...oh yes....: Aaravos hissed, trembling. He always loved this, Viren was an animal, lasting round after round, top or bottom, didn't matter. Aaravos' previous lovers never lasted long enough to satisfy, but Viren could do all that and more. "Viren!"

"Fuck yeah....Aara..." He gripped one of his lover's horns starting to stroke it.

"YES! OH YES JUST LIKE THAT! VIREN!" Aaravos cried, pleasure shooting through his body. "Yeah...that's it! Keep doing that, love....just like that!"

"Oh God...Here it comes!" Viren cried, gripping Aaravos' hips hard as he came once more. 

Aaravos whimpered as he came, each pulse of Viren's cock making him squeak.

The two stood there, catching their breath.

"YO!" Soren knocked on the door, startling them both. "Harrow wants to see you guys, so finish up."

They stayed silent until Soren walked away.

"Well that really killed the mood, didn't it?" Viren commented.

Aaravos started laughing. He slipped Viren out of him and fixed himself. 

Viren did the same. He cupped Aaravos' face with hands, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They held hands as they walked back to the group, seeing an angry Sarai and defeated Harrow. "I'm sorry, Viren, I-"

"I am not letting my children be exposed to this...deviancy. It's absolutely vile. Come along kids, we're going home." Sarai called.

Aaravos could hear the kids complain. He stopped the eldest, handing him his book. "Read it." He whispered, smiling. The child took the book, mouthing 'Thank you' as he followed his mother.

"Viren, Aaravos, I am so sorry. I had no idea she'd react this way." Harrow stated.

"Its alright. Some people...just don't want to change the way they think." Viren responded. "I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"You can count on it." Harrow smiled. "It was lovely to meet you, Aaravos."

"A pleasure meeting you as well." Aaravos replied.

Harrow followed after his family. 

Aaravos pulled Viren to their spot in the sand, leaning against his shoulder. Despite Sarai....things...actually went well.

And hey, that was better than nothing.


End file.
